


Weird

by tornyourdress



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornyourdress/pseuds/tornyourdress
Summary: George wasn’t prepared for a threesome.
Relationships: Alex Karev/George O'Malley/Isobel "Izzie" Stevens
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Weird

**Author's Note:**

> Set immediately post s2 (originally posted online June 2006).

George wasn’t prepared for a threesome.

In his head, threesomes were always the good kind – two girls and him. Or, you know, three girls and him watching before being invited in. He did work with a lot of really hot girls. It was only natural that they’d pop into his head when he was contemplating such matters.

Even if they were the kind of threesome where there was another guy involved, it would, he thought, probably be Burke or someone. Not that he was attracted to Burke. Just that if he absolutely had to choose another guy to have a threesome with, even though he couldn’t really think of a realistic situation where that would be the case, it’d be him.

He didn’t think it was the sort of thing that happened right after someone died, right after someone your best friend had been in love with died. It just didn’t seem like the sort of thing that was right, it was like taking advantage of someone, it was all messy and complicated, but then he was lying on Izzie’s left side and Alex was on her right, and George was thinking about how Alex being on the left, evil side would be much more appropriate, except that he didn’t really mean it because he knew Alex being here was so important to Izzie, and then Alex was kissing her, properly kissing her, and George was so ready to leave the two of them to their weird comfort sex thing except for the fact that his hand was in Izzie’s and she wasn’t letting go.

What was weird was that he knew right away why she wasn’t letting go, that it was deliberate and not just a mistake on her part. What was really weird was that he wanted to do this for her, despite Callie, despite Meredith, because it was Izzie and she needed him and he was going to do this for her.

So when Alex started undressing her George kissed her, and for a while it was all like that, all of their attention focussed on her because she was Izzie and she needed this, and then, after a quiet desperate moan and a kiss on the lips for them both, she fell asleep, and they watched her, and even though George could sense Alex’s hand moving over they kept their eyes on her the whole time. His own hand was a mirror image, edging its way towards Alex, mechanical motions that served a purpose and stopped him feeling nervous or anxious about this, jerking him off because it was what needed to be done and nothing else.

In his head, threesomes featured him in the starring role, the centre of attention. They were about people being attracted to him, wanting him in uncomplicated ways. They were about what he wanted.

This was like going through the motions, quiet and subdued and probably morally ambiguous in the morning, and he didn’t know what to think about it.

But he let himself fall asleep curled up next to Izzie with Alex’s arm thrown over both of them, and the weird thing was, it was the best night’s sleep he’d had in a very long time.


End file.
